Un rincón en el olvido
by YuukoKino
Summary: [AU] Bakugo perdió a sus padres a los 10 años por culpa de los villanos. Huyó enojado con los héroes porque no los salvaron cuando mas lo necesitaban. Sobrevivió, consiguió trabajo y rentó un pequeño apartamento en el barrio más peligroso de la ciudad. Determinado a salir de la pocilga en la que vive el trabaja mucho. Sus planes y su vida son cambian al salvar a una chiquilla.
1. De como nos conocimos

Bakugo regresaba a su pequeño departamento después de un arduo día de trabajo. Ese día el bar había cerrado más tarde de lo habitual, pues era el fin de semana más importante de la Golden Week. Aun así, hubiera salido antes, de no ser porque un grupo de borrachos se empezaron a pelear media hora antes del cierre del bar.

Él, por ser el más joven de los empleados, que además trabajaba clandestinamente porque aún era menor de edad, había tenido que limpiar la mayor parte del desastre. Por más que le molestara que lo hicieran trabajar como asno, se aguantaba; pues estaba juntando dinero para salir del cuchitril que llamaba "casa".

Definitivamente no era su día, habiendo salido a las tres de la mañana, tuvo que tomar un desvío hacia su casa, pues la calle por la que pasaba para llegar al barrio de mala muerte en el que vivía estaba cerrada.

Dio un enorme rodeo, la próxima calle era un nido de ladrones y drogadictos. No era alguien débil pero no se arriesgaría a que se lo llevara la policía y lo pusiera en custodia.

Caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos y una pequeña mochila al hombro cuando escuchó un grito femenino, decidió ignorarlo pero lo volvió a escuchar, aún más desgarrador que el anterior. Eso lo hizo sentirse perturbado, así que corrió hacia dónde provenía aquel sonido.

En el segundo piso de lo que parecía una ensambladora abandonada (una fábrica donde empacaban bentos) encontró a un grupo de cinco hombres, algunos borrachos y otros drogados, violando a una niña que parecía de once años.

—¡Que están haciendo, escorias! —Gritó a la vez que corría accionando explosiones con sus manos.

Le dio con su explosión a un hombre en la cara mientras que otro lo atacaba con una masa gelatinosa, pero no logró que su ataque lo golpeara porque usó al hombre que había atacado en la cara como escudo.

Otro hombre, que tenía dientes de rata, lo embistió, aventándolo contra la pared. —¡Muere! —Gritó el rubio y se abalanzó contra este, dándole puñetazos en el rostro y le lanzándole una explosión en el estómago. Después también arrojó al hombre ventaba esa masa gelatinosa contra el sujeto que a.

Uno de los dos hombres que aún estaban sobre la niña, dejó de sujetarle los brazos y le atacó formando un tubo de metal con su mano izquierda, golpeando a Bakugo en la espalda y haciéndolo caer. Este, encolerizado, le tomo por el pie y lo azotó contra el suelo y luego le propinó una gran explosión en la mano que sujetaba el tubo, haciéndolo sangrar.

—Eres muy valiente para continuar haciendo lo tuyo mientras muelo a tus compañeros. —Le dijo con una sonrisa de lado y se abalanzó contra él, jalándolo de la playera y arrojándolo a un lado, chocando un escritorio.

Vio que al fondo había una puerta abierta que daba a un pequeño sanitario. Fue por el hombre que había arrojado al escritorio, le dio unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara y después lo aventó a la pequeña habitación. Al hombre que expulsaba la masa viscosa lo pateó y luego también lo arrojó al baño. Fue por el hombre rata y le torció el brazo para aventarlo con los demás.

A los otros dos hombres también los aventó al baño, atrancó la puerta con el escritorio y con el tubo de metal que había dejado atrás uno de los agresores.

Regresó donde estaba la niña, se hincó y le hablo:

—Oye niña, ¿estás viva?

—M-me duele.

—Levántate, están encerrados.

Con torpeza, la chica se levantó mirando a su alrededor. Por su pierna escurría sangre y la habían golpeado en la cara. A paso lento ella empezó a caminar con dirección a la puerta, ignorando que Bakugo estaba en la habitación.

El rubio se le adelantó y la dejo atrás.

—No me dejes sola, por favor.

—¿Eh? Yo ya te ayudé con esos malnacidos, arréglatelas como puedas.

Se giró y continuó caminando pero enseguida escucho como ella se desplomaba, cayendo sobre unas latas.

—Ahhh, supongo que por lo menos te tengo que sacar de este basurero.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y la levantó en brazos, sintió como todo el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba.

—Tranquila, si quisiera hacerte algo lo haría aquí mismo.

Bajó con ella hasta la entrada del edificio y la bajó bruscamente.

—Hasta aquí te dejo, suerte.

La chica lo sujetó de la camisa antes de que este emprendiera su camino.

—Po-por favor llévame contigo, tengo miedo de que me encuentren.

—¡Ese ya no es mi asunto! —Le gritó y soltó el agarre. Y de nuevo siguió su camino.

Ella solo empezó a llorar y le rogaba.

—Me voy a arrepentir de esto, ven.

Ella lo siguió pero se quedó atrás. Fastidiado, Bakugo regresó por ella y la cargo como un costal de papas. Pudo sentir la sangre seca sobre las piernas de la muchacha. La bajó y le dijo que se envolviera las piernas con su camisa, quedando él con una playera negra.

La chica hizo lo que le indicó su salvador torpemente y después Bakugo la cargó de la misma forma. Todo el camino fueron en silencio, que de vez en cuando era interrumpido por los sollozos de la chica, que ahogaba con sus manos.

—Llegamos. —La bajó y saco sus llaves, entrando primero.

—Cierra la puerta. —Ella atendió y se quedó en la entrada con la cabeza gacha, sus cabellos cubrían su rostro.

—¿Te piensas quedar ahí toda la vida? —Le dijo molesto para después aventarle a los pies una toalla, una playera y una bermuda*.

Ella vio como las prendas caían a sus pies. El chico le dijo que se fuera a bañar señalado la dirección donde estaba la ducha.

Entró y con cuidado se quitó el vestido, no traía pantaletas, pues sus captores se las habían arrebatado. Con pequeños pasitos se dirigió a la regadera y abrió la llave; el agua poco a poco cubría su cuerpo. Empezó a llorar y a gemir de dolor. No le lastimaban los golpes que le dieron, sino su zona íntima y su ano. Ella estaba rota, le habían arrancado su inocencia y sus ganas de vivir.

Bakugo, fastidiado, se cambió de ropa y luego hizo algo ligero de cenar. Pese al ruido del agua cayendo y el que él hacía en la cocina, podía escuchar tenuemente el llanto de la chica.

—Este mundo está podrido. —Dijo Bakugo a la vez que volteaba el tamagoyaki.

Para cuando la chica salió, Bakugo ya estaba en la habitación cenando.

—Ya era hora que salieras. Come, se va a enfriar.

Ella se acercó temerosa y se sentó frente a Bakugo. Al ver la comida caliente y recién hecha no esperó más y empezó a devorar el tamagoyaki con las manos.

—¡No seas asquerosa y usa los palillos!

Ella dio un salto pero acató las órdenes del rubio. Torpemente terminó el tamagoyaki y con dificultad empezó comer el arroz. Se rindió y empezó a tomarlo con las manos.

—Demonios, ya se me quitó el apetito solo con verte. Termina de comer y lava los platos.

Sacó el futón, arrojó al suelo una frazada y se acostó a dormir.

—No te olvides de apagar la luz cuando acabes.

Ella se apresuró a comer, llevo la mesita y los platos al fregadero, enjuago sus manos y apago la luz del cuarto donde reposaba Bakugo. Después lavo los platos, bebió agua y se acomodó para dormir al lado del pequeño refrigerador que había en la cocina.

 **Bermuda:** Short o pantaloncillo corto y holgado que llega casi a la rodilla.


	2. Porque nada es lo que parece

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando Bakugo se levantó y guardó el futón. Vio que la frazada que había sacado estaba en el mismo lugar y pensó que la chica se había ido. Se dirigió a la cocina y se la encontró durmiendo en posición fetal.

—¡Hey, levántate!

Pero ella no reaccionaba. Se inclinó para moverla por los hombros pero vio que tenía fiebre y sudaba. La tomó en brazos, la acostó sobre el tatami y saco de nuevo el futón para acostarla ahí.

—Sabía que esto me generaría problemas.

Colocó unos paños húmedos sobre ella y puso agua a calentar en lo que iba por medicinas. Ese pequeño gesto de humanidad que había tenido le estaba costando caro.

Llegó con suero y medicinas para fiebre, así como unas cuantas compresas. Apagó el agua y entró a la habitación.

—¡Oye, despierta! —Levantó la voz.

Ella con dificultad abrió los ojos, veía todo borroso.

—Te enfermaste por dormir en el suelo, idiota. Tómate esto, no quiero que te mueras en mi departamento.

Abrió la boca y tragó la pastilla con dificultad, durmiéndose enseguida.

—Demonios, la fiebre no cede. —Dijo antes de tomar sus cosas para irse a su trabajo. Salió y diez minutos después regresó.— No puedo dejarte así. Si te mueres y te revisan, probablemente me echen la culpa de tu violación.

Con dificultad Bakugo pudo bajarle la fiebre. Al medio día fue a comprar víveres y pasaría de nuevo por la farmacia por más compresas frías y medicina.

Antes de llegar a su casa, vio que habían tirados en la acera tomos de Shounen Jump y varios mangas. Los tomó y continúo su camino.

A las tres de la tarde la chica se despertó, giró la cabeza y vio a Bakugo leyendo un manga.

—¿Qué dice ahí? —Dijo en un susurro.

—Dice Azul y Verde, ¿no sabes leer, estúpida?

Ella solo se quedó callada.

—Mierda, encontré esto en la basura pero está muy aburrido. Apagó el radio y le tomó la temperatura.

—Ya estas mejor, recupérate pronto para que te largues de aquí. —Dijo antes de ir a la cocina.

Tiempo después regresó con sopa de miso y arroz para dos personas, puso la mesita frente a ella y se puso a comer.

—No esperes que yo te dé de comer en la boca solo porque estás enferma.

Ella se levantó y comió pausadamente.

—Aún me duele... —Dijo cuándo Bakugo se estaba levantando para dejar los trastes en la cocina.

—¿Eh? —Volteó sin entender.

—Abajo... —Agacho la cabeza.

—Demonios... entonces la fiebre debe ser por lo que te hicieron esos tipejos. Termina de comer y duérmete. —Salió de la habitación.

Bakugo salió de la casa y fue a un cibercafé, que estaba un poco retirado de donde vivía, en el barrio vecino. Investigo sobre violaciones, no sabía qué hacer con esa muchacha, no quería más problemas.

Saliendo de ahí fue a una farmacia y compro una pastilla del día después. Por suerte, pese a tener 17 años, aparentaba unos 22, por lo que no le fue difícil comprar la pastilla.

Cuando regresó encontró a la chica arrinconada en la pared y en sus manos traía una novela ligera.

—¿No que no sabías leer? —Le dijo con fastidio.

—¿Qué dice aquí? —Señalando la portada.

—Mmm, creo que Viento. ¿Una novela ligera? Tómate esto. —Le dio la pastilla y le arrebató el libro.

Ella no dijo nada, solo tomo el agua y se acostó. —Gracias. —Dijo antes de quedarse dormida.

Eran ya las seis de la tarde. Bakugo terminó de cambiarse y antes de irse a trabajar despertó a la chica.

—Me voy a trabajar, no salgas ni le abras la puerta a nadie que este es un barrio de mala muerte. Hay comida en el refrigerador. Tómate la medicina. —Tras decir esto se levantó y se fue.

Era casi la una de la mañana cuando Bakugo llegó de trabajar. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que supuso que la molestia estaría dormida.

Entró a la habitación y la vio sentada frente a la mesita mientras que tenía su mano derecha sobre su labio, esta emitía una luz verde.

—¿¡Qué carajos estás haciendo!?

Su voz interrumpió la concentración de la muchacha, quien se giró y le sonrió, ya no tenía el labio reventado.

—¿Con que esta es tu particularidad?

—Le hice la cena, señor.

—Por lo menos sirves para algo. —Dejó la mochila a un lado y se sentó a comer.

—Por tu culpa falté al trabajo hoy. —Salió y se fue a bañar.

Cuando regreso a la habitación ella se estaba acurrucando en una esquina tímidamente.

—Duerme hoy en el futón. No quiero que la fiebre te suba de nuevo.

Bakugo abrió el armario y saco la frazada mientras que ella a gatas iba hacia el futón y se acomodaba.

—Buenas noches, señor.

—Soy Bakugo, es desagradable que me digan señor.

—Buenas noches, Bakugo-san.

Al día siguiente Bakugo no fue a trabajar, pues era uno de sus días de descanso. Se levantó a las siete de la mañana y se puso a hacer el desayuno. El ruido despertó a la muchacha, quien soñolienta se levantó y fue a la cocina.

—Buenos días, Bakugo-san.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—Sí...

—Toma tu apestoso vestido y lárgate. —Le señalo el baño.

Ella se dirigió al baño y vio que le había lavado el vestido. También había unas sandalias viejas que le quedaban grandes.

—¿M-me puedo quedar con usted?¿ O por lo menos quedarme la ropa que me prestó? Usar este vestido es desagradable.

—¡Lárgate! —Había perdido la paciencia.

—¡Por favor! ¡Se lo ruego! —Se arrodillo ente él.— ¡Si salgo esos hombres me encontrarán y me volverán a hacer lo mismo! ¡No tengo a nadie quien me ayude!

—Que molesta eres, quédate pero no fastidies.

Se levantó y entró en la habitación. Se sentó en la esquina abrazando sus piernas.

—¡Si te vas a quedar aquí, ayúdame! —Se escuchó la voz del joven desde la cocina.

—¡S-sí! —Dio un salto y se levantó para después ir a la cocina.

Ayudó a Bakugo a servir la comida y se pusieron a comer.

—E-esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida.

—Yo lo cocine, por eso está bueno. —Le dijo con arroz en la boca.

El resto de la mañana Bakugo se la pasó leyendo la novela ligera y la chica mirando a la ventana.

—La protagonista de esta novela se parece a ti.

—¿Eh? —Dijo la chica, quien había sido sacada de sus pensamientos.

—La protagonista es como tú, una sabandija desafortunada.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Levántate, tenemos que salir.

—¿Ah? ¿A dónde?

—A comprarte ropa, no voy a dejar que uses la mía. —Abrió el armario y sacó una chamarra con capucha.— Ponte esto, llamas mucho la atención vestida así.

En el distrito comercial ambos se dirigieron a un local que vendía ropa de segunda mano.

La muchacha se quedó mirando su reflejo en un espejo.

—¿A caso no conoces los espejos? —Se burló.

—Creo que debería cortarme el cabello.

—Haz lo que quieras, no me importa. Busca algo que te quede.

Ella acató las órdenes de Bakugo, escogiendo solo ropa de hombre.

—También ponga esto. —Aventó el chico una chamarra al mostrador.— Busca otro cambio de ropa, no me gusta la gente sucia. —Ella se apresuró y buscó otro cambio de ropa.

—¡¿Vas a estar perdiendo el tiempo todavía?! ¡No piensas usar zapatos o qué carajo!

El dependiente miraba enfadado a Bakugo, sus gritos ahuyentaban a sus clientes.

Habiendo comprado lo necesario salieron de la tienda con dirección a la casa. Vieron en unos televisores una entrevista que le estaban haciendo a All Might. Ella se acercó emocionada a ver la imagen del héroe número uno.

—Los héroes son basura. —Dijo Bakugo con desdén jalándola.

—¿Por qué piensa eso?

—Porque lo son. ¿Acaso ellos te ayudaron cuando estabas en esa situación?

—...

Llegaron a la casa y la chica fue directo al baño. Al salir traía la ropa que le había comprado Bakugo y se había cortado el cabello.

—¿En qué le puedo ayudar?

—Ja, ¡estás más fea que antes!

—Si parezco hombre no me dañaran de nuevo.

—No estoy seguro de eso. ¿Qué edad tienes, mocosa? No creo que puedas conseguir trabajo. Yo no te voy a tener aquí de a gratis.

—Catorce ¿y usted?

—Diecisiete.

—Se mira mucho más grande, unos 23 años.

—Deja de parlotear y pica esas verduras.

Llegó la noche y Bakugo se iba al bar a trabajar.

—¿En dónde trabaja, Bakugo-san?

—Un bar. Mañana a primera hora vas a buscar en que trabajar. Salimos a las cinco de la mañana. Te voy a enseñar el camino.

—Entendido.

Bakugo de nuevo llegó tarde de trabajar, eran las dos de la mañana. Entró a la casa y vio a la chica dormida, acurrucada de nuevo junto al refrigerador.

—¡Levántate, fea!

Ella se sobresaltó y miro confunda a Bakugo, quien evidentemente estaba enojado.

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡No te duermas en medio de la cocina, idiota! ¡Métete a la habitación!

Ella tembló y lo miraba con miedo, se recargó en la pared tratando de hacer distancia.

—Ya te lo dije, si te quisiera hacer algo, lo hubiera hecho en la fábrica y te hubiera dejado ahí para que te murieras.

Bakugo entró seguido de la chica. Abrió el armario y saco su ropa y el futón. Después le aventó la frazada a la chica.

—Duérmete ahí. No pienso compartir mi futón. —Salió de la habitación para bañarse mientras que la chica se acomodaba para dormir. Ese chico tenía cara de yakuza, era malhumorado y grosero pero la había ayudado. No era malo, aunque lo pareciera.

 _Porque nada es lo que parece._


	3. Los recuerdos del pasado

"¡Ojalá te mueras!"

Midoriya Izuku, un pecoso peliverde, despertó sobreexaltado. De nuevo había tenido esa pesadilla que lo atormentaba desde la niñez.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Aún era muy temprano para salir a correr y no podía dormir después de ese mal sueño; así que sacó su teléfono celular y se puso a mirar algunos apuntes que había hecho en clase en lo que daban las cinco de la mañana.

Esa pesadilla recurrente era un secreto para sus compañeros de dormitorio, pero no tanto para su madre.

Cuando era pequeño se despertaba llorando, pero con el pasar del tiempo él aprendió a controlarse y empezó a ocultarle a su mamá las pesadillas; y con esto ella descartó la idea de que lo viera un terapeuta.

Llevando la culpa y el arrepentimiento a cuestas, Midoriya había decidido convertirse en el héroe que su amigo de la infancia no pudo; aunque el sabía muy bien que el convertirse en héroe no borraría las últimas palabras que le dijo, pues él esperaba con eso poder redimirse un poco por lo que había hecho, ya que siempre se reprochaba a si mismo por haberle deseado la muerte a ese niño, aún cuando él era víctima constante de sus burlas por no tener particularidad, sus insultos y golpes.

Por más enojado y harto que estuviera de los malos tratos, no era razón suficiente para gritarle que se muriera. Sabía qué hacer eso no solucionaría nada, es más, empeoraría la situación, pero él se sintió por un momento liberado, al decirle eso.

Macabramente, un par de días después de que le dijera esas palabras, parecía que el rubio había cumplido su deseo, llevándose consigo a sus padres.

Y aunque Allí Might, el héroe número uno, lo había reconocido como un digno sucesor y le tuvo la suficiente confianza para heredarle su particularidad, "One For Allí", Midoriya no se sentía digno de esa confianza; sin embargo, estaba agradecido por haber obtenido una particularidad, ya que él estaba determinado a ser un héroe por aquél que fué su amigo en la infancia, más que por su propio deseo de ser héroe y la admiración que sentía por All Might.

Pero nadie sabía, ni si quiera imaginaba, que esa personalidad apagada que no abandonaba a Izuku y que parecía algo contradictorio a sus lapsus de alegría o su manía de murmurar, escondiera la culpa de una muerte que él invocó para una persona, para alguien que tenía un futuro brillante y prometedor y que ahora reposaba tres metros bajo tierra junto a sus padres. Esa persona era Bakugo Katsuki.

—Midoriya-kun, ¿te sientes bien? —Le preguntó Asui Tsuyu (una chica que tenía varías características físicas similares a las de una rana) cuando lo vio tomar la silla para sentarse.

—Sí, estoy bien. Estoy un poco cansado porque ayer me quedé despierto hasta tarde estudiando.

—Debes cuidar más tu salud. Si no lo haces podrías enfermar Midoriya-kun. —Le regañó un chico muy alto y con lentes, Iida Tenya, quien era el delegado del grupo 3-A de la Academia UA, lugar muy prestigioso en cuanto a la educación de futuros héroes se refería.

—No sé por qué lo sigues regañando, Iida-kun, el siempre termina haciendo lo mismo. —Intervino Uraraka Ochaco, una joven de ojos y cabello castaño con mejillas sonrosadas.

La discusión fue parada por Yaoyorozu Momo, una chica que era la subdelegada del grupo de 3-A y quién apuró a sus compañeros a que terminasen de desayunar para ir a clases.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente, o eso es lo que parecía. Uraraka se notaba un poco preocupada por su amigo Midoriya, pero no sabía qué hacer. El chico siempre había sido un poco reservado; y a pesar de ser amigos desde el primer año, aún había muchas cosas que no conocía de él, o por lo menos eso pensaba ella.

Midoriya estaba en la mesa con sus compañeros mientras tomaban el almuerzo. Cuando iba a empezar a comer, se sentó a su lado Todoroki Shoto: un joven con cabello mitad albino, mitad rojo, ojos heterocromaticos y una cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro.

El recién llegado saludó a todos y se sentó a comer silenciosamente, igual que Midoriya. Ambos eran de pocas palabras y se enfocaban en terminar sus alimentos.

Todoroki al inicio, cuando conoció a Midoriya, pensó que era alguien muy serio; pero luego empezó observarlo más y se dio cuenta de que el peliverde no era serio, sino que él tenía una personalidad apagada, como si no tuviera ganas de vivir. Y eso le llamó la atención de él.

El heterocromático no sabía cómo, pero él y Midoriya se habían vuelto cercanos, si se le podría llamar alguna forma. No sólo porque el peliverde lo ayudó con ciertos problemas personales que tenía, sino porque al parecer ambos ocultaban un pasado doloroso, o por lo menos eso pensaba. Pero aunque no supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de Midoriya, él no se podía imaginar que el chico estuviera atormentado por la muerte, el arrepentimiento y la culpa.

De lo poco que sabía del pecoso que llamaba amigo, era que tenía padres que lo amaban y que era hijo único; inclusive conoció a su madre, en una persona muy amable y encantadora.

Aún así no se explicaba porqué Midoriya, alguien con la vida que tuvo, normal y con el amor de una familia, tuviera esa personalidad, que en ocasiones le parecía deprimente.

Pero no sólo Todoroki, sino también todos sus compañeros de clase, pensaban que Midoriya era un chico raro. Se miraba muy serio pero en ciertos momentos se ponía a murmurar, dando un poco de miedo; y más con esa aura sombría que despedía.

Ese peliverde sombrío a veces reaccionaba muy nerviosamente o se le notaba muy emocionado en algunas ocasiones en las que All might hacía su aparición; acciones que a los ojos de varios de sus compañeros, más que una persona rara, lo volvían alguien misterioso.

—He terminado mi almuerzo, regresaré al aula para estudiar un poco. —Habló Midoriya levantándose de la mesa y recogiendo sus platos.

Sus compañeros no le dijeron nada, sólo asintieron y lo despidieron.

No era nada raro que Midoriya, después de terminar de comer, regresara al salón para seguir estudiando. Era muy difícil convencerlo de que se quedará con ellos en la mesa a platicar un rato.

—Hoy Midoriya-kun ha estado un poco extraño, ¿no lo creen. —Dijo Uraraka un poco preocupada una vez que el chico se hubiera alejado de la mesa.

—Probablemente esté preocupado por los exámenes finales. —Rspondió Todoroki.

—No no sé, Ochaco tiene razón. Hoy ha estado un poco raro. Siempre he pensado que Midoriya no nos considera sus amigos y que solamente está con nosotros para no estar solo. —Dijo Asui colocando su dedo sobre el mentón e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

En el rostro de Uraraka se dibujó una mueca triste. A veces ella también pensaba eso. Pese a que Midoriya se juntaba con ellos y convivían como si fueran amigos, siempre lo había sentido un poco distante; aunque les había demostrado en más de una ocasión que se preocupa por ellos.

—Midoriya es Midoriya. Él no es una mala persona y es el primero que se lanzaría ayudar a alguien que está en problemas.

Los jóvenes en la mesa se quedaron callados, Todoroki tenía razón. Simplemente dieron por zanjado el tema y continuarom conversando de otras cosas.

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Bakugo había salvado a la chiquilla. Aunque aún no conseguía trabajó por mirarse muy pequeña, en ese mes ella había ganado peso y sus mejillas estaban un poco regordetas y sonrosadas. La ropa que le había comprado Bakugo ya no le quedaba floja e inclusive se miraba con más energía.

—¿Aún no encuentras trabajo?

—No, Bakugo-san.

—Parece que te puse en engorda, mira esos cachetes. —Dijo el joven a tono de burla—. Y por cierto, te he dicho que me digas Watanabe, ya sabes que no me gusta Bakugo. —Agregó con un semblante serio.

—Perdón, se me olvida.

Lamento vivir aquí sin aportar dinero a la casa, Watanabe-san. Por mi culpa ha tenido que retrasar su mudanza a un mejor barrio.

—Mientras sigas limpiando la casa y lavando mi ropa tengo... por el momento.

La chica agachó la cabeza y se notaba la tensión en sus brazos. Bakugo, para aligerar el ambiente, habló de nuevo.

—De todas formas que te veas mas repuesta quiere decir que ya te estás alimentándo bien. Cuando llegaste aquí parecías un palo. —Le dijo a la vez que apretaba una de las mejillas de la chica.

—Auch, cierto... Antes de que estuviera en la calle, solo comía un tazón de arroz una vez al día si conseguía suficiente dinero... —Dijo con notable tristeza en sus palabras.

—¿Qué hacías antes de que te encontrara en la calle? —Bakugo preguntó por curiosidad. La había estado observando y no parecía una niña de la calle, tal vez era un poco como él.

—No me gusta recordar eso pero ya que usted me ha dado comida y techo no creo que sea tan malo contárselo.

Bakugo se acomodó en el tatami y la chica empezó a contarle su historia.

—Yo antes no vivia en la calle, tenía padres. Ellos fallecieron durante un maremoto. La única familia que tenía era un tío, hermano de mi mamá.

Viví con mi tío y su esposa casi dos años, hasta que se divorciaron y mi tío y yo nos fuimos a vivir con un amigo de él.

Él empezó a beber y perdió su trabajo. Después, por sujerencia de su amigo, mi tío empezó a mandarme a la calle a pedir limosna.

La situacion empeoró, y si no juntaba suficiente dinero, no me daban de comer el resto del día; hasta que al final solo me daban comida si llevaba la cantidad que ellos querían.

Luego empezaron a golpearme por no llevar suficiente dinero, aunque casi siempre el que me golpeaba era el amigo de mi tío.

Ya no soportaba vivir asi. Así que un día espere a que ellos estuvieran dormidos de borrachos y me escapé. Corrí todo lo que pude y pedía dinero para comprar algo de comer. Eso fue difícil, porque también tenía qué esconderme de la policía. Robaba comida de la basura e inclusive en alguna ocasión robé de los plantíos de los agricultores.

Yo solo caminé hasta llegar aquí. Estuve escondiendme en los callejones y un día me encontraron esos hombres y...

—Esa parte de la historia ya la sé, no necesitas contarla. —Interrumpió Bakugo al notar que Megumi quería llorar—. Ya decía yo que tú no eras una niña de la calle, somos parecidos.

—¿Eh?

—Mis padres también murieron cuando yo era niño y tuve que arreglármelas en las calles.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué edad tenía?

—Díez. —Dijo con seriedad en su voz pero ella no se dió cuenta.

—Creo que ha sido alguien inteligente y afortunado al poder sobrevivir ileso.

—¿Le llamas afortunado vivir en este cuchitril?

—Es mejor que vivir en una casa que huele a alcohol y orines.

Bakugo se levantó y salió de la habitación.

—Voy a hacer la compra. —Dijo antes de abrir la puerta y salir de la casa.

El joven, en vez de ir al distrito comercial, caminó hacia un parque y se sentó en una banca mirando al cielo.

—Siempre es incómodo hablar con ella, me hace recordar el pasado. —Suspiró.

Se lamentaba haber bajado la guardia cuando la conoció y decirle su nombre verdadero; aunque por fortuna solo le había dicho su apellido, le había dado su nombre falso, Daichi.

Hora y media después regresó con la despensa y algunas otras cosas. Mientras ordenaban la alacena, ellos conversaban.

— ... y entonces, Ba, Watanabe-san, ¿en verdad su jefe del bar le dijo que ya no volviera?

—Sí. El ministerio de salud tiene en la mira al bar y como no quiere que le pongan alguna multa me corrieron, aunque les dije que podía conseguir un papel que dijera que me daban permiso para trabajar ahí.

—Eso es malo. ¿Y ahora qué tipo de empleo se buscará?

—Algún trabajo en una cocina. Me gustaría conseguir algo que no sea de cara al público pero no me puedo poner exigente. Tendré que trabajar en dónde me paguen bien o me quieran contratar.

—¿Para eso es el tinte?

—Sí. De cualquier forma, las personas con las que trabajo en el restaurante en la mañana y la gente del bar, se piensan que tengo el cabello teñido.

Con el cabello negro me veré más formal y podré conseguir un trabajo más rápido.

—Entonces... ¿considera apropiado que yo me cambié mi nombre? Es probable que mi tío me esté buscando y no quiero regresar con él.

—A mí no me importa lo que tú quieras pero si te vas a quedar conmigo es mejor que lo hagas así nos evitaremos problemas.

—Entonces para evitar problemas, Watanabe-san, ¿cree que podamos fingir que somos hermanos?

—¡Qué mierda! Hermanos, ja, ja, ja. ¡Ni en tus sueños!

—Bu- bueno, hermanos, hermanos no pero, podríamos decir qué somos hijos del mismo padre.

—No es mala idea pero entonces fabricarte los papeles falsos me generará más gasto y tardaré más tiempo en salir de esta pocilga. Es una joda que tú no puedas conseguir trabajo, sólo estás de mantenida.

—Lo siento... No me han querido contratar si mis padres no vam con el gerente para autorizar que me empleen, además de que me piden ser buena estudiante y...

—Si en dos semanas no consigues un trabajo de lo que sea, solo te voy a dar una comida al día. Estas advertida.

—Entiendo. Sé que todo este tiempo solo he sido una carga para usted y que simplemente cocinar y limpiar la casa no es suficiente, pero me seguiré esforzando en encontrar un empleo.

—Eso espero.

Dicho esto, tomó la bolsa que contenía el tinte de cabello y fue al baño. Tenía pensado dejarselo crecer aunque sería más trabajo teñírselo, pero así sería menos reconocible, por si alguna vez se encontraba con alguien que lo recordara; cosa que no creía posible pues era muy pequeño cuando desapareció y oficialmente ya lo habían dado por muerto.

Nunca estaba de más ser cuidadoso.

Hola a todos y gracias por leerme. Me esforzaré para traerles un nuevo capítulo el próximo mes, mi situación es un poco complicada y no puedo escribir como antes.


	4. Lo que trae la lluvia

Había llegado junio y con ello las lluvias.

Ese día, Midoriya había ido a su casa con un permiso especial, pues su abuela estaba enferma y ayudaría a su madre a cuidarla.

La anciana, casi rogándole, le pidió a su nieto que fuera comprarle unos dulces tradicionales y este, incapaz de decirle que no, accedió.

Desafortunadamente él había olvidado su paraguas, y cuando llegó al pequeño establecimiento, estaba muy mojado.

—Buen día joven, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Una anciana que se miraba mucho más vieja que su abuela le recibió.

—Buenas tardes, señora. Vengo por algunos dulces. —Le respondió con cortesía y le entregó la lista que le había dictado su abuela.

—Niña, por favor, ¿podrías atender al joven?

—Sí señora, permítame un momento por favor.

En 2 minutos llegóuna jovencita de cabellera negra, atada en una coleta y ojos color amarillo, como los de un gato. La joven saludó al muchacho peliverde y enseguida recibió el papel de la manos de la anciana. Dio una pequeña reverencia y empezó a surtir la lista.

—En estos tiempos es sumamente raro que un jovencito sea cortés y guste de comer esta clase de dulces tradicionales. Dijo la anciana depositando el cambio en la pequeña charola que se encontraba en el mostrador.

—Oh, no son para mí, son para mi abuela. Ha estado un poco mal de salud y tal vez comer estos dulces la animen.

—Tu abuela es afortunada al tener a un nieto como tú.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro serio de Izuku y guardó las monedas en su pantalón.

—Toma un dulce de este jarrón, es cortesía de la casa. —La anciana le dijo amablemente y el chico, un poco sorprendido, tomó el caramelo.

Le dirigió una reverencia y antes de salir del establecimiento, la muchacha le dio un paragüas.

—Tome, aún está lloviendo y si se sigue mojando se podría enfermar.

Izuku pensó en rechazarlo pero la lluvia aún estaba un poco fuerte y no quería dejar esperando a su abuela.

—Gracias. Luego lo devolveré. —Dio una pequeña reverencia antes de retirarse.

Una vez que su abuela comió los dulces y se durmió, Izuku fue a su habitación y tomó el dulce de su escritorio. Se sentó en la silla y empezó a degustar el caramelo. Se sorprendió por lo bien que sabía y comprendió por que su abuela le pedía con ahínco que le comprara golosinas.

—Tendré que regresar a devolver el paragüas. —Se dijo con tranquilidad. Aunque sería complicado poder volver a la dulcería por la regla de los dormitorios en la academia.

Por un momento pensó en pedirle a su madre que le comprara dulces de esa tienda pero sería mejor hacerlo por sí mismo. Dentro de unos meses se graduaría y al fin podría hacer su debut como héroe profesional. Podría comprar algunos dulces y darlos como agradecimiento a sus profesores y a su pequeño grupo de amigos.

—Hermano, pensé que vendrías a recogerme antes.

—Se me juntó el trabajo, lo siento. Vámonos ya.

La chica se despidió de la anciana y juntos fueron caminando hacia su morada.

—Es un fastidio venir por ti todos los días y fingir que soy tu hermanito querido.

—Disculpa las molestias que te doy, Daichi-oniisan, pero la anciana se preocupaba mucho al ver que yo regresaba sola a la casa.

—Sí, lo sé. Después de todo te fue muy complicado conseguir ese empleo, es un pequeño sacrificio.

—No sé me había ocurrido preguntar pero, cuando eras más joven, ¿no se te dificultaba conseguir empleo?

—No tanto. Casi siempre donde buscaba trabajo era en el campo. Además en esa época no estaban tan rigurosas las leyes contra el empleo infantil; así que tuve oportunidad de sobrevivir trabajando.

—Esa ley es una tontería. La gente no piensa en que habemos niños que no tenemos padres y necesitamos trabajar.

—Entonces te dirán que vayas a cuidados infantiles en caso de no tener un tutor responsable, aunque tienes razón, Ayumi. Esa ley es una mierda, no siempre los tutores son competentes para cuidar a un niño.

El tiempo que llevaba viviendo la niña con Bakugo, había logrado tenerle un poco de confianza y platicar tranquilamente con él; aunque esa convivencia dejará como resultado que ella aprendiera malas palabras y a veces se le salían sin pensarlo.

En ocasiones, cuando la escuchaba maldecir la anciana con la que trabajaba, le regañaba y decía que no era propio de una señorita usar ese vocabulario, así que empezó a tener cuidado con lo que decía, por lo menos durante su horario de trabajo.

A Ayumi no le molestaba lo mal hablado que podía llegar a ser Daichi. A su modo, el joven era una buena persona; además ella estaba acostumbrada, pues el amigo de su padre era muy grosero y siempre le dirigía a ella alguna palabrota con intención ofenderla y hacerla sentir mal.

Así que lo que Bakugo hiciera con su vocabulario no le afectaba a la chica, es más, hasta ya sabía de que su forma de hablar en ocasiones era como una muletilla que el ojirojo intenta erradicar, todo con tal de sonar lo más maduro posible y que jamás sospecharan que él no era lo que decía ser, aunque a veces se le escapaba alguna mala palabra.

Dos semanas después, Izuku regresó a la tienda de dulces tradicionales a devolver el paraguas.

La anciana no se encontraba en el lugar por lo que Ayumi se atrevió a entablar una conversación con el peliverde

—Gracias por regresar el paragüas. ¿Viene de la escuela?

—Sí. Es raro que podamos salir en esta época por los dormitorios pero como somos estudiantes de tercer año nos han permitido ir de regreso a nuestras casas. —Respondió Midoriya un poco incómodo, pero la chica no lo notó por la emoción.

—¡Espere! ¿¡Usted estudia en UA, la academia de dónde se graduó All Might!?

—¿Eh? Sí, la misma...

No le sorprendía ya esa reacción a Midoriya, la academia UA era muy famosa, no solo por su nivel académico, sino porque precisamente el que fuera llamado "el héroe número uno" era uno de los egresados de la institución. En ese momento pensó que era bueno estar solo en los dormitorios, así la gente no lo detenía para preguntarle cosas de All Might.

—¡¡No lo puedo creer!! —Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción—. Nunca imaginé conocer a alguien que estudiara donde mismo que All Might, ¡es mi héroe favorito!

Estás fueron las palabras mágicas. La mirada de Izuku, que siempre se notaba sería, adquirió un matiz reluciente. Se emocionó al escuchar aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué es lo que más te gusta de él? Perdón, no me he presentado. Mi nombre es Midoriya Izuku de la clase 3-A en la Academia UA.

—Mmm, no sé... muchas cosas. Creo que me gusta lo fuerte que era y como sonreía a pesar de todo. Me gustaría ser tan valiente como él. Disculpa por hacerte perder el tiempo. Soy... Watanabe Ayumi, mucho gusto. —Colocó sus manos al frente y dio una reverencia.

—¡N-no te preocupes! Siempre es agradable conversar con alguien de All Might. —Se escuchó la puerta abrirse—. Bueno, me retiro, al parecer llegó un cliente. En otra ocasión con más calma podríamos conversar sobre All Might o algún otro héroe pero una cosa: no puedo conseguirte autógrafos.

—Yo no pediría eso, sería abusar de su amabilidad. Esperaré con ansias volverlo a ver.

Izuku dió una reverencia y salió del lugar mientras la chica regresaba al mostrador.

El joven llegó a su casa, su madre lo esperaba con un pastel y su platillo favorito: katsudon.

—¿Pasó algo, Izuku? —Le preguntó su madre al notarlo muy relajado, ya que siempre tenía un semblante serio y parecía preocupado.

—Hoy conocí a alguien que le gusta All Might. —Esbozó una sonrisa, que hizo que su mamá llorara de la alegría pues pocas veces veía a su hijo sonreír. Sabía que tenía amigos que lo estimaban pero aún así se preocupaba por Izuku, a veces le parecía solitario.

—Me da mucho gusto. Tal vez en vacaciones podrías invitar a esa persona a la casa.

—No creo que sea apropiado, mamá. Trabaja y posiblemente le incomode venir a la casa de un chico mayor.

—Está bien, hijo. Pero si quieres invitar a alguien a casa no dudes en decírmelo. —Le sonrió y comió otro bocado de arroz. No quería presionar a su hijo, esperaría a que él se sintiera listo. A pesar de que ya casi sería un adulto no podía evitar preocuparse. Su hijo necesitaba ser más abierto, volver a ser como antes de que Katsuki, el amigo de la infancia de Izuku, se fuera. No podía hacer mucho pero procuraba darle la confianza para invitar a sus amigos o salir de casa y apoyarlo en cada decisión que él tomara.

A partir de este momento nacería una amistad entre los dos jóvenes, alimentada por la admración a los héroes e ignorando la diferencia de edades.

 ** _Después de siglos actualizo, discúlpeme. Dentro de unos días agregaré el siguiente capítulo, no sé pierdan, pues hará aparición un personaje querido por muchos._**


	5. Es inevitable

Septiembre.

El insoportable verano había llegado a su fin, lo que significaba que los estúpidos estudiantes dejarían de ir por alguna bebida fría. Pero eso significaba que debía prepararse para el invierno, pues según la jefa de Bakugo, era la temporada más alta del año.

Watanabe había conseguido trabajo en una cafetería a unas cuadras del distrito comercial. La paga no era mala y tenía derecho a una comida de la cafetería, pero prefería llevar su almuerzo y a veces tomaba del lugar un café o un té negro.

No convivía mucho con sus compañeros y estos procuraban no molestarlo. Sabían que él tenía otro trabajo y por eso rápidamente se ganó el respeto de sus compañeros, además de que era eficiente y responsable.

Se les hacía admirable que alguien de "19 años", notablemente talentoso, estuviera trabajando de mesero en vez de estudiar.

"Watanabe" era alguien misterioso, demasiado serio y reservado, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su particularidad, sudar nitroglicerina. Una habilidad evidentemente poderosa, y que con las herramientas adecuadas podría tener muchos usos.

Pero a "Watanabe" no le gustaba ese poder. Siempre tenía que tener cuidado con su sudor para no ocasionar accidentes, y siempre se le veía con pañuelos o algo que lo refrescara y evitar sudar mucho.

En palabras de él, durante una pequeña celebración por el cumpleaños de la empleada mayor de la cafetería, su particularidad le dificultaba desempeñarse en la cocina, que era lo que apasionaba.

Bakugo no mentía del todo: no soñaba con ser un cocinero pero disfrutaba de cocinar, era como una terapia para él.

Un día, en el que no tenían clientes y los empleados se morían de aburrimiento, entró un joven extravagante de cabello rojo y dientes puntiagudos. Éste miraba emocionado el café, lucía muy acogedor.

—Buen día, ¿le puedo ayudar con algo? —Le preguntó el pelinegro de ojos rubíes, quien estaba limpiando las mesas, matando el tiempo.

—Oh, disculpe, ¿venden pastel/torta/tarta de crema pastelera?

—Permítame. —Dijo seriamente y se giró para ir al mostrador por una carta—. Aquí puede consultar nuestros productos. Cuando decida qué comprar, mi compañera de la caja lo atiende. —Dio una reverencia y entró a la habitación de empleados.

—Ya llegaste, Kamiyama. Yo ya me voy. Ya limpie las mesas y hay un cliente.

—Entendido, Watanabe-san, ¿va por su hermana?

—Ajá...

Se quitó la camisa del uniforme y la guardo en su casillero cuando escuchó un grito desde la barra de la cafetería.

—¡Qué diablos sucede! —Gritó al ver a la chica de los cafés mojada y el piso sucio.

—¡La-la cafetera explotó! —Exclamó alterada y sujetando su brazo.

—¿Qué Konaka no había cambiado los filtros? —Le preguntó Watanabe.

El pelirrojo salió del baño lo más rápido que pudo cuando vió el desastre:

—¿Están bien?, escuché un grito.

—Disculpe, tuvimos un contratiempo con la máquina. —Kamiyama, quien aún no se colocaba el mandil del trabajo, le dio una reverencia.

—Déjame ver, parece grave la herida. —Se acercó el pelirojo.

—No se preocupe, nosotros lo arreglamos. —Le dijo Bakugo presionando una toalla húmeda sobre el brazo de la chica.

—Por favor, ve por el botiquín de primeros auxilios en lo que yo la reviso. Pronto seré un héroe profesional y sé cómo tratar estas cosas.

Bakugo chasqueo la lengua y fue por el botiquin mientas Kamiyama se colocaba el mandil e iba por más toallas.

—Al parecer no le agrado, —Río nervioso el cliente—. Déjame ver.

—A mí me da la impresión de que no le gustan los héroes, ¡auch! —Se quejó la joven al sentir la tela despegarse de su piel.

—La quemadura es grave, será mejor que te lleve al hospital. —Dijo preocupado.

—No joven. No se preocupe, coma su pastel. Nosotros nos encargamos de todo. —Rogó Kamiyama, quien limpiaba la humedad de la chica.

—Aquí está el botiquin, ¿cómo está? —Bakugo le entregó una pequeña caja blanca de plástico al joven cliente.

—Necesita ir al hospital. —Sentenció el pelirojo

—Kamiyama, atiendelo. Voy a llevar Hanakawa a la clínica.

—Yo los acompaño. —Se ofreció el chico de los dientes picudos preocupado.

—Descuide, entre nosotros arreglamos esto. —Refutó Watanabe.

—Mi deber como futuro héroe es velar por los demás! ¡Los acompañaré!

—Cómo quiera. —Dijo antes de tomar en brazos a la muchacha y dirigiese a la salida.

—Eres tan varonil, ¡tienes todo lo que un hombre debe tener!

—Lo que me faltaba, gustarle a un gay. —Pensó Bakugo, sin aparentar su fastidio .

—Oh, perdón por no presentarme antes. Soy Kirishima Ejiro, estudiante de tercer año de la academia UA. —Dijo inclinando ligeramente la cabeza.

—Watanabe, mesero. —Respondió secamente.

El resto del camino fueron en silencio, que era interrumpido ocasionalmente por un quejido de la mujer, quien estaba un poco incómoda por ser cargada por alguien menor que ella.

Llegaron a la clínica y mientras esperaban, Kirishima intentó entablar una conversación.

—Me gusta tu look. Ese cabello largo luce tan varonil.

—Cómo diga. Ya debería irse, mi compañera no ha de tardar en salir.

—Pero...

—Usted es un cliente, gracias por acompañarnos. —Dijo y se giró, camino a quien sabe dónde.

—Está bien. Mañana regresaré a la cafetería a ver cómo sigue la señorita. —Le dirigió una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

—Qué sujeto tan extraño. Así que va a ser héroe. —Pensó Bakugo con fastidio—. Espero que ese tipo pelo de cactus no empiece a acosarme o algo por el estilo.

Mientras Bakugo sentía algo desagradable por ese estudiante estrafalario, este se encontraba alegre e impresionado.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no conocía a alguien tan varonil, tanto de apariencia como personalidad.

Bien, lo he decidido, ¡me haré su amigo! —Se propuso Kirishima.

Ese chico de penetrante mirada carmesí despedía un aura especial, un aura varonil que nunca había sentido.

¿Qué les parece la introducción de Kirishima? ¿Qué creen que suceda al conocerse él y "Watanabe"? o ¿qué les gustaría que ocurriera?

Nos leemos el próximo mes. Gracias por leer esta historia.


	6. Los fantasmas regresan

En la academia UA a los estudiantes de tercer año les habían dado permiso de ir ese fin de semana sus casas. Habían disminuido un poco la vigilancia y el toque de queda pero por el momento solo los alumnos de tercer grado podían gozar de ese privilegio. Si la situación mejoraba, para el próximo año permitirían a los estudiantes regresar a sus casas en fines de semana, pero solo a los de tercer grado, pues a la Academia le preocupaba la seguridad del alumnado. 

En un inicio Izuku pensó en quedarse en los dormitorios y entrenar, pero después de meditar un poco las palabras de sus amigos, quiénes le decían que necesitaba relajarse y aprovechar el tiempo libre antes de debutar como héroe, decidió regresar a su casa.

Aprovecharía para ir a la tienda de dulces tradicionales y platicar con Watanabe-san, si esta tenía tiempo.

Antes de llegar a su casa, pasó por un distrito comercial, compraría unos aperitivos para su mamá y su amiga.

A su lado pasó un chico ojos rojos y cabello largo y negro sujetado en una coleta, quién vestía un abrigo color gris y una chamarra amarilla que sobresalía del abrigo.

Su pulso se aceleró y se sintió nervioso, sus manos empezaron a sudar. Quedó desorientado y trató de ver de nuevo al joven, pero este rápidamente se había alejado del punto en el que se cruzaron.

—Ese chico... me recuerda a Kacchan. —Dijo para sí mismo con una mirada de tristeza y un dolor en el pecho.

Decidió quedarse en un restaurante de hamburguesas un rato en lo que recuperaba la calma, no quería preocupar a su mamá por una alucinación suya.

Por más que lo deseaba, él sabía mejor que nadie que Bakugo estaba muerto, y que aunque pasaran cien años, él seguiría atormentado por la culpa, a pesar de que solo era un niño cuando todo eso ocurrió y se repetía que era imposible que por un deseo Bakugo haya desaparecido de su vida. 

El frío se hacía presente, ya estaban en noviembre y empezaba a haber más clientes en busca de una bebida cálida en el café donde trabajaba Bakugo.

—¡Ayumi-chan, cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¡Cada día estás más grande! —Kobayashi, la empleada más grande de todos los que trabajaban en la cafetería, la abrazó efusivamente mientras restregaba su mejilla contra la de la chica Watanabe.

—Eh, me lastima. —Se quejó la joven.

—Ah, disculpa, pero es que me da mucho gusto verte. Eres adorable y más amigable que tu hermano. —Dijo esto último por lo bajo.

—¡Ni qué lo digas! —Se rió Konaka, un chico alto, delgado y que usaba lentes.

—Tú no deberías de hablar, recuerda que estás a prueba por el incidente de la cafetera. —Le regañó la senpai mientras le daba una mirada asesina.

—¡Ah!, un cliente. —Dijo nervioso Konaka, desviando la conversación—. ¡Hola, Kirishima-san, tiempo sin verlo!

—¡Hola, Kona-kona! —Respondió efusivamente el saludo mientras miraba curioso a la niña que estaba rodeada por los empleados—. ¿Ella quién es? —Preguntó, nunca antes había visto a esa jovencita en la cafetería.

—¡Ah!, cierto, tú no la conoces. Es la hermana de Watanabe-san, Ayumi.

—¡¿Su hermana?! —Exclamó sorprendido mientras se aproximaba al grupo de jóvenes —. ¡Al fin te conozco! Todos en la cafetería hablan mucho de ti pero tu hermano nunca me cuenta nada. —Su rostro denotaba derrota—. Por cierto, mucho gusto, soy Kirishima Ejiro y estudió en UA.

Ella se le quedó viendo fijo a su cabello.

—Mmm, ¿pelopincho?

—¡Watanabe te hablado de mí! —Kirishima se sentía feliz y triste a la vez; feliz porque watanabe le había hablado de él a su hermana pero triste porque en vez de su nombre, lo mencionaba por el apodo que le había dado.

—Conque así me llama también cuando está con su familia. —Expresó un poco nervioso—. Pero lo que no entiendo es por qué no quiso presentarnos, él y yo somos casi como hermanos. —Dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba por su ojo.

—¿Hermanos?

Esa declaración sorprendió a Ayumi. Sabía que el chico le agradaba a su hermano por como hablaba de él, pero nunca imaginó que a ese grado.

—¡Qué mierdas quieres pelopincho! —Salió de la cocina Watanabe con una jarra en la mano.

—Esa no es forma de hablarle a tus amigos, ¿sabes? Al fin conozco a tu hermana.

—Watanabe, entrega el pedido de la mesa 5. —Le dijo Kobayashi sería.

—Voy. —Respondió mientras despotricaba internamente contra la senpai—. Siéntate en una estúpida mesa y no te le acerques a mi hermana. —Sentenció antes de volver a entrar a la cocina.

—Veo que Watanabe te cuida mucho, Ayumi-chan. ¿Puedo llamarte así? —Le preguntó Kirishima con una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, claro... —Respondió nerviosa. Ese chico era demasiado alegre y eso la hacía sentir un poco intimidada. 

Iban de regreso a la casa y estaban comiendo taiyaki*. No hacía mal darse un pequeño capricho después de estar ahorrando durante tantos meses.

—Es verdad, no te los había dicho pero sí que haz crecido.

Cuando te encontré me llegabas abajo de los hombros y ahora me llegas a la oreja, casi tienes mi estatura. —Dijo Daichi, viendo como Ayumi comía felizmente su aperitivo.

—No me había dado cuenta, Daichi-oniisan. Asumí que mi ropa se encogía porque era de mala calidad. Creo que me acostumbré tanto a tu presencia que no noté que te veía menos alto.

—Eres idiota. —Se rió burlonamente y le frotó la cabeza.

—¡No me despeines! —Se quejó con la boca llena de comida.

—Me lo debes por el taiyaki, ja, ja.

Al ver esa risa espontánea, la jovencita también río y le dio otra mordida al postre

—¿Por qué escogiste el nombre de Ayumi, Megumi? —Preguntó de la nada. Era malo sosteniendo conversaciones pero en ese momento se sentía inusualmente tranquilo, tal vez un poco feliz, solo un poco.

—¿Eh? Ah, pues... Será un poco tonto pero lo escuché en la radio, me pareció bonito y por eso lo escogí.

—¿Eso es todo? —Dijo arqueando una ceja—. Era muy simple su explicación tratándose de ella.

—La verdad... La voz de la cantante que escuché en la radio me recuerda a mi madre...

—Así está mejor. Mañana haré de comer Yakisoba.

—¿Por qué?

—¿No quieres? Bien, será dinero que me ahorre.

—Aaah, ¿por qué te gusta jugar conmigo? ¡Tengo mucho tiempo queriendo comer Yakisoba! ¡Ni en mi cumpleaños lo comí!

—¿Cuándo demonios cumples años?

—Cumplí 15 el 23 de octubre... —Dijo bajando el volumen de su voz y empezando a caminar más despacio.

Daichi no sabía cómo lidiar con esas situaciones y solo atinó a decir una frase:

—19 de mayo.

—¿Disculpa?

—Yo cumplí 17 en esa fecha.

—Pero en tus papeles dice que enero...

—¡Estuviste metiendo tus narices en mis cosas, maldita sea!

—¡Ah!, n-no es así, lo vi accidentalmente.

—Tsk, como sea, sería estúpido poner mi fecha y mi edad verdadera en un papel falso.

—Cierto... ¿Pero por qué no te pusiste una edad más grande?

—No soy idiota, si me ponía como mayor de edad no sería creíble, 19 años están bien. De cualquier forma, falta poco para que sea "mayor de edad" de verdad. Igual no importa, ya no haré Yakisoba.

—Eso es injusto. Se acerca mi cumpleaños ficticio...

—Intenta el próximo año, ojos de gato.

—No tengo ojos de gato... —Dijo entre dientes. Sabía que no le ganaría a su "hermano mayor". 

Antes de ir a su casa, los "hermanos" pasarían a la dulcería a dejarle unos pasteles a la anciana. En la cafetería les habían dado demasiado pastel como obsequio y como a Daichi no le gustaban los dulces, sería mejor regalarlo a que se echara a perder.

Habiendo salido de la dulcería, Ayumi se encontró con alguien que no imaginaba y feliz, apresuró el paso para saludarlo.

—Buenas tardes, Midoriya-san. —Buenas tardes, Watanabe-san. —Respondió sorprendido, pues se suponía que era el día de descanso de la muchacha.

—¿Va a la tienda de dulces, Midoriya-san?—Le preguntó Ayumi.

—Buenas tar- Estaba saludando al acompañante de la chica pero se quedó estático al mirarlo detenidamente.

Mientras tanto, cuando Daichi escuchó ese nombre, se petrifico y miró al joven que estaba ante él, ocultando su sorpresa.

—¿Midoriya-san? —Le habló Ayumi ladeando la cabeza, un poco confundida.

—Disculpa, me distraje un momento. En realidad venía dejarte esto a ti y a la anciana Higurashi por siempre ser tan amables conmigo cuando voy a comprarles dulces. —Dijo nervioso.

—No es nada. —Sonrió nerviosamente—. ¡Ah!, disculpa Midoriya, te presento a mi hermano, Daichi.

Ambos se dirigen reverencias mientras intentan no mirarse a los ojos.

Bakugo lucía muy serio, como si estuviera analizando a Midoriya, mientras que el peliverde no podía esconder su nerviosismo. Era algo extraño, pero sentía como si aquel chico de penetrantes ojos rojos fuera su querido amigo de la infancia.

—Yumi, apresúrate con tu amigo qué está haciendo más frío. —Le dijo con una voz calmada y tranquila, algo que sorprendió un poco a la chica.

—Sí, disculpa. Bueno, Midoriya-san, espero pronto poder verlo de nuevo en la tienda de dulces.

—Sí claro. Espera, mi mamá preparó comida para las encargadas de la dulcería, son onigiris y katsudon.

—¿Pero cuando le entrego al recipiente? ¿No es demasiada molestia?

—No te preocupes, mi madre dice que no hay problema si te los quedas. Ella preparó esto especialmente para las personas que hicieron feliz a mi abuela con sus golosinas.

—Yo no hice nada pero me da gusto haber contribuido a que su abuela fuera feliz.

—Ayumi... —Daichi la llamó con voz grave y la chica supo que era momento de irse.

—Agradece a tu madre de mi parte por favor.

Se dirigieron reverencias como despedida mientras que Midoriya sentía que le sudaban las manos y el corazón se le salía.

—Kacchan. —Suspiro, tragó seco y se dirigió a la antigua dulcería.

—El sujeto no me gusta, aléjate de él.

—¿Qué?

—Aléjate de él. —Levantó un poco la voz.

—Pero él es muy bueno, es el único chico que me inspira confianza aparte de ti.

—¡Carajo! Haz lo que te digo y ya, ¿quieres?

—¿Lo conoces?

—No pero ya te dije no me da buena espina. Ese tipo no se compara nada a pelopincho.

—Está bien lo haré. Aunque es un poco extraño verlo más frecuentemente por el toque de queda de los dormitorios de la academia.

—El mundo es un pañuelo —Dijo pensativo y apresurando el paso.

—Cierto, el mundo es un pañuelo. 

Mientras que Ayumi decía eso porque Midoriya y Kirishima, el amigo de Daichi, estudiaban en la academia UA, su hermano no lo decía solo por eso, sino porque sin esperárselo, volvió a ver a Deku, aquel niño molesto con el que alguna vez había compartido juegos en la infancia.

Empezaba a odiar todo eso, primero se encontró con esa niña que retrasó sus planes, luego pierde el trabajo donde le pagaban muy bien y ahora se encuentra con Midoriya, justo en el momento que parecía que su vida estaba mejorando y había encontrado un trabajo que no era humillante ni lo explotaban, compañeros molestos que hacían su día divertido y a un chico de su edad que le agradaba, justo ahora llegaba ese estúpido a arruinarlo todo.

Tenía que alejarse de Midoriya antes de que todo se saliera de control. No renunciaría a su vida y no estaba dispuesto a perder todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo había logrado, no ahora ni por culpa de idiota de "Deku".

— _Tengo que apresurarme y cambiarme de lugar para vivir_. —Pensaba bostezando mientras empezaba a caer la nieve y maldecía su suerte. 

**Taiyaki:** Postre japonés con forma de pez, usualmente relleno de frijoles/judías rojas o algún otro relleno, como crema pastelera.


End file.
